What if ?
by Kaelyan
Summary: Et si l'irréparable ne s'était pas produit ? [Nuits du FoF - Genres et ratings précisés à chaque chapitre]


_**Bonjour,**_

 _ **Je vous propose aujourd'hui un OS qui pourra (pourrait) se transformer en une fiction à chapitres relativement courts. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle a été et sera peut-être écrite au rythme des Nuits du FoF.**_

 _ **Qu'est ce que c'est ?**_ _ **Le but des Nuits du FoF est simple. Un thème donné toutes les heures. 8 thèmes. Démarrage à 21h00 (fin à 05h00).**_ _ **Si vous souhaitez plus de détails, contactez-moi par MP ou cliquez sur le lien du FoF sur mon profil ! Nous serons ravis de discuter avec vous !**_

* * *

 _ **Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre. Si je la continue, je ne saurai pas vraiment où j'irai. J'ai un fil rouge, mais ce sont les thèmes donnés qui décideront de chaque chapitre !**_

 _ **Ceci est ma première fiction sur X-Men mais pas d'inquiétude, je connais pas mal le fandom (en tout cas une fois que j'aurai revu les films ^^") et j'ai une méga beta, Nalou !**_

 _ **Ma Nalou, merci mille fois, c'est juste du bonheur d'échanger sur eux avec toi.**_

* * *

 _ **Eli, Nalou, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « X-Men » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : K+ (pour ce chapitre)**_

 _ **Genre : Romance / Drama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Date : 2 juin 2018**_

 _ **Thème 2 (22h00) : Atmosphère**_

 _ **Durée d'écriture : 1h30**_

* * *

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **1**

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

* * *

Deux mutants marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs de l'école, séparés par une trentaine de centimètres à peine et un silence tendu. Très tendu. Bien trop tendu. Et ce n'était pas normal.

Entre Charles et Erik, ce n'était pas parfait. Mais leur amitié était forte, bien plus que celle que la plupart des gens partageaient.

* * *

Raven cherchait son frère mais battit en retraite en sentant l'électricité dans l'air. Elle décida qu'elle n'avait pas tant besoin que ça de la réponse à la question qui lui paraissait si importante seulement quelques secondes auparavant. Trop proche pour faire demi-tour sans qu'ils la remarquent, elle ouvrit la première porte qui passait pour s'enfiler dans le bureau de Hank – heureusement vide.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, à l'étage en dessous, ledit Hank n'eut pas la même chance que Mystique et dut subir l'atmosphère tendue. Parce que lui devait avoir une réponse à sa... question.

« Charles ? » l'interpella-t-il avant de se figer devant le regard polaire du jeune homme. « Est... est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? » ajouta-t-il avec hésitation.

Le professeur se tourna vers celui qui était censé être son plus proche ami.

« Je peux te laisser seul quelques instants où dois-je craindre pour la sécurité du bâtiment ? » railla-t-il, et son regard resta glacial.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de choses de valeur à conserver, » ricana Erik en partant à grandes enjambées.

Les deux autres le regardèrent disparaître à l'angle du couloir et lorsque Hank regarda son ami de nouveau, il eut l'impression qu'un poids s'était enlevé de ses épaules.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

Charles se tourna vers lui et son habituel sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, même si son regard était encore un peu froid.

« Avec Erik ? Non. Il ne vaut mieux pas. Mais je te remercie, c'est gentil de proposer, » répondit-il en reprenant sa marche avec une autre personne à ses côtés. « De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils rentraient dans le bureau du télépathe.

Le soupir que poussa Hank et la manière dont il s'affala dans le fauteuil inquiéta Charles immédiatement.

« Quoi encore ? » soupira-t-il.

« Il y a des... rumeurs, dans l'école, » marmonna le scientifique.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau, » déclara le professeur.

« Oui mais je parle d'une en particulier, » précisa Hank avant de se taire.

« Oui ? » insista l'autre.

« Des... tu ne vois pas de quoi je veux parler ? » déglutit le scientifique.

« Non, pourquoi ? » s'étonna Charles-Xavier. « Vas-tu m'expliquer ? Je commence à m'inquiéter. »

« Mais c'est... Ce n'est pas possible que tu ne sois pas... même certains enseignants... »

Il soupira.

« Seigneur, je pensais que tu saurais... » marmonna-t-il en se frottant le front.

« Ce que je sais, c'est que si tu ne me dis pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passe, je vais commencer à m'agacer fortement ! » finit le professeur avant d'inspirer brusquement et fermer les yeux, tentant de contenir sa colère.

« Mais les rumeurs qui disent qu'Erik et toi êtes ensembles, » murmura le scientifique avant de se lever d'un bond, une lueur de rage au fond des yeux. « Et si tu ne veux pas voir ton autorité sapée à cause de l'étalage de ta soi-disant vie privée, je te conseille de dire à l'autre abruti de se comporter autrement que comme si tu étais sa possession ! » finit-il dans un quasi grondement qui le rapprochait du Fauve.

Sans laisser le temps à Charles de réagir, le scientifique tourna les talons et quitta le bureau dans un claquement de porte.

* * *

À l'intérieur de la pièce, le professeur était pétrifié. Tout sembla enfin devenir logique dans son esprit et en même temps plus irréaliste que jamais.

Ce n'était pas ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Je sais que cette fin peut paraître un peu bancale. Mais elle a l'avantage de clore ce qui peut être un OS ou un prologue. Il est possible que je fasse une pause dans les challenges, du FoF et du Collectif. J'ai trop de fics longues en court pour tout mener de front, je crois. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de faire des chapitres à cette histoire alors j'espère vous retrouver vite !  
**

 **Surtout, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, hein !**

 **à très vite (je croise les doigts) !**

 **Kae**


End file.
